


Little Nest at the End of the Branch

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Canon, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: He wondered, sometimes, about what could have been.A.K.A. LysiClaude domestic/family drabble collection
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

He wondered, sometimes, about what could have been. 

What would have happened he didn't go to Fódlan? If Teach didn't choose the Golden Deer? If they didn't have their reunion? If he didn't choose her over all else?

According to some, the last one was especially a mystery. Never imagined someone ambitious like you would give it all up for love, they said.

Neither did he.

"Khalid, did you let the kids play with our old shields and armor again?"

"Hm? No, they must have found it by themselves."

"...Really?"

"Yep, really."

Yet even as he wondered, he never regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


	2. Chapter 2

"When I grow up" was her magic spell, where she stored everything she knew and wanted and believed.

When she grew up, she wanted to be powerful like mother with her rapier and scholarly like father with his tomes.

She tried her best, but sometimes, she ended up despondent like mother at the gravestones and resigned like father at the Roundtable.

Now, she laughed and argued and taught and comforted, hoping her children would find some parts of her to be their guiding light, until they finally ran past to fly away, just as the two of them once did.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
